


After You Almost Die

by Veridissima



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Season/Series 01, The Ark Station, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 15:11:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19231633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veridissima/pseuds/Veridissima
Summary: "S1 - Ark. Callie was almost floated, but it was stopped last minute, both Kane and Abby want to see her that night, because they almost lost her. Instead of sending one of them away, she invites them both in. Both worship Callie's body, and then she nudges them to look at each other. It's s1!Kabby so hate-sex is always great, but anything is fine :D Bonus Points: If Callie talks them through the sex, and what they should do to each other"Fill for Kabby KinkMeme 2019





	After You Almost Die

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, if you were sure this prompt was mine (a lot of my friends guessed it), you were right. And I know I'm not suppose to fill my own prompt, but I had reasons... first thing, this was up there for a long time, and I filled it at a time when I wasn't even sure if the kinkmeme was over or not...
> 
> Second thing, it's not my fault. I was talking with my friends about how stupid it is for people to get floated with clothes on when you consider that there's a lack of those in the Ark (Abby is wearing at least two shirts for ffs), and then since I have the friends that I do, their reaction was imagining Kane and Callie getting turned on during Abby's floating... And then since nothing could happen there, Marcus would not act on it with Abby, I thought with Callie would be different, so this is Callie's floating (which they use to explain her disappearance, which I tend to ignore) and then I remembered I had this prompt, so I decided to fill it :)
> 
> Really just enjoy this!! And have fun!!!

Callie hadn’t been afforded the same kindness as Abby or Jake before her, she couldn’t understand why since she was as much of a member of the Council as Abby was. But Callie accepted being treated like everyone else, somehow privileged was still only for Alpha.

Callie took off her clothes, already in the air lock, slowly and trembling.

Abby looked at her from where Callie had stood two days before, and she had now stopped fighting, even if the guard wouldn’t let her go, but Callie had asked her before saying goodbye, making her promise to not get herself arrested, again.

Callie was being floated because she had never stopped fighting for her. Callie was being floated, because if Shumway had pressed that button two days ago, Abby would still have not been floated, the doors wouldn't have opened. And yesterday, as they floated someone else for stealing rations, they realized the doors had been tampered with.

Abby couldn’t understand why Thelonious was making her undress, Kane never asked that of her, Thelonious didn’t ask Jake. But Kane stopped her from arguing, reminding her it was the law (that he had so casually ignored before - she couldn’t believe he didn’t care).

Abby observed as Callie finished taking her pants off, slowly folding to pass them through the small window in door, and her mind flew to the past to when they were so much younger, when she had kissed those thighs, when they softly touched each other and figured out what made themselves and each other feel good. Her eyes moved up as Callie pulled the shirt over her head, tracing her stomach, floppier with time, one she had looked at before as Callie wondered about how she was looking. Abby knew it was wrong, to want her, to want her in this moment when she was about to die…

A few steps away from her, Marcus stood, as his eyes tried to avoid looking at Callie, more recent memories came to mind, he remembered her naked on his bed just the week before. The way her body fit next to his, safe and secure, no danger knocking on their door. Marcus was horrified by feeling some restriction in his pants, as Callie with tears in her eyes took off her bra.

Callie was afraid, as she took off her last article of clothing, knowing this was the last straw, after this she would be gone, and she couldn’t go slower. Her eyes focused on Abby as she folded her underwear and gave them to the others. She kept looking at Abby, as she stepped back to stand in the middle of the air lock, she glimpsed at Marcus one more time, smiled back at Abby, before nodding at Shumway.

Callie closed her eyes, knowing the end was near. Her life flashed before her eyes. Running through Tesla as she was a kid, and finding a shelf of books when she was four as she wandered into someone else’s rooms. She remembered when she first met Abby, when she first knew she loved her, when Abby married Jake and Callie got to hold Clarke for the time, she remembered drinking contraband wine with Abby and Beth, and then just Abby. She remembered the first time and the last time she kissed Marcus Kane. She remembered making the council, thinking that maybe she could really do something good. She remembered Wonderland and how Alice–

“Stop!!” Thelonious’ voice rang out, and she opened her eyes. “You’re pardoned.”

“What?” she whispered, confused about what was happening.

“Marcus and Abby made their cases for you, but I hope you’ve learned your lesson, next time I won’t be as forgiving. Mercy can’t be afforded too often,” he spoke. “Shumway, open the doors,” he said before disappearing, most guards following him.

Callie was still in shock, as she reached for her underwear, pulling it on, before she felt two shadows over her.

“I want to be alone.”

“Callie…” Abby whispered, when Marcus didn’t dare to speak.

“I just need time alone,” she whispered, still trembling, having pulled her pants on, and trying to do the same with her shirt, but her shaky hands making it impossible.

The shadow came closer and she felt Marcus lay his guard uniform around her back.

“Thank you,” she whispered, standing, still her back to them as she put her arms through it, her shoes in her feet, before taking off, almost running, just wanting the comfort of her quarters as her heart broke.

Two souls left behind… none sure of what they were feeling… relief, love, fear, care, attraction, desire, pain, worry, longing…

* * *

No one knew what was the appropriate time to wait before approaching someone who almost died and asked for time alone. But for some reason Abby and Marcus must have both thought 2 hours and 38 minutes was enough, because they both stood at her door.

The truth was Abby had considered 5 minutes enough, but she had been called in for a medical emergency that had ended 10 minutes go. And Marcus had only been keeping his rounds across her door, but with no intention to knock, until he saw Abby at the door.

“You should go in,” he told Abby.

“I know.”

“I shouldn’t go in. She doesn’t want to see me, not after what happened two days ago.”

“You tried to float me.”

“I was only following the law.”

“But it seemed you argued against Callie’s floating.”

“She shouldn’t have messed with the controls, but she was only grieving, she just wanted to save you.”

“Save me. When I couldn’t do a thing.”

“You argued with Thelonious. He listened to you.”

“You can both come in,” Callie’s voice was heard, throwing the door open. Her eyes still red, and she was still wearing Marcus’ jacket, but had changed out of her pants, thrown somewhere across the room.

“Did you come for you jacket, Marcus?” she asked starting to unzip, leaving her only in her bra again.

“No, no, you can keep it. For now at least. I just wanted to know if you were okay. But I should go, Abby is here and she–”

“You can stay,” Callie said. “Thank you for worrying.”

“How are you, love?” Abby asked her, reaching for her cheek, tracing the red under her eyes.

“I’m– I’m–” but she couldn’t lie. “I thought I was going to die. I thought everything was over,” she whispered as she broke down onto Abby’s body.

Abby helped her to the bed as she apologized to her, for almost dying for her, making Callie pull back.

“I would do it again. I don’t regret saving your life. You’re important. Clarke needs you. I would always save you.”

“I’m not more important than you, Callie.”

“You are, Ab. You are so important, you matter to so many, you’re the one who can save us. The world doesn’t exist without you, the world doesn’t exist to me without you. I love you, Abby, I love you with my whole heart,” Callie told her. “I know you don’t– I had to tell you, I almost died without telling you I loved you again.”

“Callie…”

“You don’t need to say it.”

“Callie, I love you. You’re my best friend,” Abby whispered, knowing that this wasn’t what Callie meant, but she couldn’t say it like that, but she couldn’t deny the attraction, so she kissed her cheek. “You’re loved.” Her other cheek. “You’re important.” Her forehead. “You matter to me.” Looking directly at her eyes. “Always,” she whispered before kissing her lips, holding her face close to hers.

Callie responded to the kiss easily and with passion, until Abby pulled back, resting their heads together, before whispering she wasn’t the only one who cared.

“You never mattered less,” Marcus said at that point, his voice weak and unsure, unlike the man he was outside this quarters. “You didn’t to me. You don’t to the world,” he stepped closer, kneeling on the floor, taking her hand in his. “I know how it was when we were kids, I know how it felt, but you were never less, because you couldn’t put people or the Ark back together. You were never less.”

“Marcus…”

“You’re a smart woman, Callie, and strong, and courageous.”

“You think what I did was stupid, Marcus.”

“Probably,” he answered honestly. “But you were fighting for her, that’s brave, even if also stupid.” Callie laughed at that, earning a smile from both Abby and Marcus.

“I like seeing you smile.”

“Me too,” Marcus added

“Callie, we both care so much for you. You’re never worth nothing to us. You matter so much.”

“You do. I know I don’t say it or show it, but you do. Callie, you’ve been my only constant. In all my life, it’s been you.”

“Let us love you,” Abby asked shocking the two other people in the room, as she reached for the jacket zipper, still mid way off from when Marcus came down. And with nobody stopping her she took off the jacket, before laying Callie down on the bed and laying a kiss on her lips.

Marcus stood carefully to the side, not sure how to act, until Callie looked at him and he knew she wanted him. Her body in her bra reminded him of her in there ready to die, both fear and arousal filled his body as he climbed up on the bed to touch her, pulling the hair out of her face and kissing her cheek and neck.

Abby let Marcus kissed her lips, as she kissed her body. Slow kisses that tried to tell her that Callie was loved, slow and sweet, as she pulled her clothes off. Her bra, as she stopped herself from kissing her breasts, and then pulling her shorts down, kissing her legs slowly.

Under Marcus’ lips, Callie moaned and squirmed, trying to get away, so Marcus left her mouth for and he moved down, stopping on her right breast, taking her nipple under his tongue expertly. Next to him, Abby moved up, laying soft bites under her left breast.

Callie moaned at the different feelings she felt under their different mouths - Marcus’ rough lips so soft on her, and Abby sweet mouth tough on her skin. At the same time Callie tried to raise her lap, trying and finding relief on Abby’s leg.

Abby leg tried to pull away but in that moment, Marcus threw his leg over us, stopping them both for a moment, none sure of what had happened, but Abby regained her attention.

“Please, I need more,” Callie moaned holding their heads and trying to push them down. 

“Cal, it can’t be both of us,” Abby asked laughing raising her mouth from her nipple.

“You,” Marcus told her. “Callie wants you.”

Abby looked up for reassurance, before finding herself between Callie’s legs, trying to remember how she could do this. She moved slowly, tentatively tasting her and seeing how she felt, remembering what Callie used to like, mixed with what she liked to have Jake do to her.

Marcus moved his lips from her neck to her navel, multiple times, excruciatingly slowly, teasing her and loving her at the same time. Callie closer her eyes and focused on everything she felt.

“Abby, faster…” she pleaded, holding onto the sheets, and Marcus took her lips before she could request anything else. Marcus kissed her long and slow, his tongue teasing hers as she moaned Abby’s name into his mouth.

She came with Abby’s name in her mouth and in his. And she felt that every time she moaned Abby’s name, Marcus grew harder and harder against her side.

“Undress,” Callie told Abby as they both let her go and she came down from her high.

“Callie… this was about you…”

“Undress, Abby,” Callie ordered. “Unless you don’t– unless you’re not ready,” she asked sitting up. But Abby quickly laid a kiss on her and stood to pull her clothes off.

Callie instead helped Marcus undress, she moved quickly, stopping him from any complaints, as he stood now next to her ready and willing. Callie kissed him, before taking Abby’s lips in hers, softly, and sweetly, before taking her face on her hand, and throwing her hand around his neck behind her.

Callie moved her lips away, and pulled their faces together. Marcus’ lips mere inches from Abby’s, both stopping, and Marcus waited for Abby to make a move, which she did. Maybe it was the room, the moment, Callie next to them, but kissing him didn’t feel wrong, Abby desired this kiss.

Marcus was different. He had always desired this kiss, like Callie had always known.

Callie let them kiss as they knelt in front of each other, Marcus’ hands very respectfully on her hips, without moving down or up, while Abby roamed his back, trying to feel him. Callie could feel her taking note of everything in Marcus that was similar and different from Jake.

Callie watched as they kissed before coming behind Marcus, and softly pushing him down with her, Abby following his body. Callie sat on the bed and carefully laid Marcus on top of her, his head above her navel and under breasts. 

The kissing stopped then, Marcus looked up at her, and Callie could only offer him a smile, moving his hair out of the way and smiling, both knowing of past desires and dreams.

“Straddle him, Abby,” Callie knew Abby needed to take the lead here. Not just because this was her first time since Jake and she needed to control how she wanted to go, but because he was Marcus Kane after all.

Callie rested her hands on Marcus’ chest, over his heart, as Abby took his hands on hers for balance, as she slowly lowered herself on Marcus. Callie could feel how his heart was about to jump out of his chest.

“Are you okay, Abby?” Callie asked her and she nodded after a few seconds. “Start moving, always slowly.”

Abby rolled her hips, and with each moment, Marcus’ heart sped up and he moaned her name. Callie observed his eyes as he lovingly looked at Abby, as she was mostly oblivious as she started to move faster and faster.

Abby reached for the headboard of the bed, the other finding Abby’s hand on his shoulder, and she sped up, going harder and harder.

“Hold her hips, Marcus,” Callie said. “You can push into her now. Hard. Work your hips.”

They gasped and moan as they moved harder, Marcus whispered Abby sweetly, and Abby strongly called Kane.

“Move one hand to her clit,” Callie told him, knowing they were both close, knowing how to read both their faces. Marcus did as he was told and Abby was so close to come undone.

Abby moved slower now, finding support with Marcus again, and letting him take the lead, and letting him kiss her. A hand pushing her hair out of the way and softly kissing her, until they were coming, Abby moments before him.

Abby who lost control and called him Marcus like she hadn’t in years. Marcus held her there, hoping this could be a reality and not part of a weird fantasy.

They pulled apart, and Abby was the first to stand up, everyone still too tired from the physical and emotionally toll this day had taken on them.

“I need to go,” she whispered. “Callie, are you–?”

“I’m fine. Go check on Clarke.” Abby dressed and came back to kiss Callie before leaving. 

Marcus didn’t leave, instead spooned Callie and whispered “thank you” into her skin multiple times, knowing this had truly been his only chance to be with Abby, the woman who had his mind for a long time.

 


End file.
